Count Harken Badlock
Count Harken Badlock was a powerful enchanter and the nemesis of the Red King. Physical Appearance Personality Abilities History Count Harken Badlock was born in the 12th century, to Lord Degal of the viridee and a human woman, Lady Adeliza. He was half-human, half-viridee. When he was twelve years old, he was tasked with hunting down Timoken. He tracked him into Europe and set a trap for him in Toledo, where Timoken's sister Zobayda lived. Timoken defeated him, however, and settled in Briton with Zobayda and his new friends. At the time of the Red King, Count Harken Badlock was a terribly evil enchanter who arrived in Spain to marry Berenice. He managed to woo her under his spell. However, his might was only challenged by the Red King himself. The two battled and the Red King was victorious, marrying Berenice. Years later, when the ten children of the Red King and Berenice were born, Queen Berenice died and the Red King went to the forest and mourned. During this time, Count Harken returned to marry the Red King's daughter Lilith, and teach the other children, who were each very gifted in each one of the Red King's magics, the evils of life and how to harness them to their own liking. The greatest of his students, Borlath, became one of the most brutal and sadistic tyrants later on. When the Red King returned, five of his children had chosen evil as the other five fled from the wrath of their siblings. As the Red King was turned into a tree at the sadness of losing his children, Count Harken's shadow remained through the centuries, striking fear into the hearts of other sorcerers such as the Red King's friend Mathonwy or even Skarpo. Then, Count Harken's shadow entered the mind of Luigi Salutati, descended from the good child Guanhamara. Luigi was forced to paint a portrait of the Red King which Harken would inhabit for more than two centuries. Recent Events After his descendant, Titania Tilpin, released him using the Mirror of Amoret, he killed the owner of Kingdoms store and became the new owner under the name of Hart Noble. He put Amy Bone under a spell which made her fall in love and forget her lost husband, and intended to take her into another world forever. When the Red King's tears became clear again, he was swept back into Badlock, though Titania still talked to him through the mirror. In the seventh book, the painting of Badlock appears, and takes Billy Raven into Badlock. There, the Count makes him a forest full of enchanted animals who have no heart, and gives Billy clothes, food, and his granddaughter Matilda becomes Billy's friend. In the eighth book, Count Harken travels through the mirror of Amoret, mended, with Charlie Bone and Billy to take the Red King's city back to Badlock. Upon his return, Badlock gathered an army, consisting of evil magicians from Piminy Street and stone creatures animated by Eric Shellhorn. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Viridees